Hero of Time
by OscarWitt
Summary: The epos of the mightiest Heroes, in all of time. A rewritten version of the story as it were portrayed by Naughty Dog, working it's way to the revelation of what happened to Jak, from the House of Mar. A work in progress that will take a lot of time to finish, as I aim to make this the complete biography of Jak & Daxter, using my own ideas when Naughty Dogs story ends.
1. Chapter 1 Prelude

*** Hero of Time ***

_Authors notes:_

_So, I've been toying with idea to rewrite the entire Jak & Daxter epos as I imagine it. And I would not stop after all the different games, as I do have an interesting idea for how Jaks (And Daxters) life continues. This should be seen as nothing more than a prelude to the story to come, setting a tone, so to speak. Yes, the story will mostly keep in line with the games, maybe borrowing a few elements from some of my favourite fanfics. The really new story won't start until I have written down the entire story, as portrayed by Naughty Dog, more or less. _

_Please review, so I know what to change in my style of the story as it continues. And I hope someone will be willing to go along on this journey with me._

_Maybe to the very end of time._

_*** Prelude***_

Lightning brightened up the dark night sky over the city. The tall, dark houses shadows grew longer for a short while, for again fading into the utter darkness. As the rain tirelessly continued on smattering down on patched metal roofs, another flash of lightning flashed the city in light. The city indeed looked very frightening. The rain and darkness made it look like a place where murder might be a nightly occurrence, and where it might be wise to know where the nearest place to hide was, at all times. And places to hide where there no shortage of in this city. Narrow alleys, large walls consisting of piping and industrial-looking boxes was to be found everywhere around the city.

To furthermore make the city look ominous and scary, there was The Wall.

The entire city was surrounded by a huge, dark wall. The wall looked as it could stop anything. The huge scars and patches of clearly hastily made repair on the outside of the wall was indeed evidence of that this wall clearly had stopped a lot of things during its existence. The world outside the city walls had never been a friendly place. A lot of creatures lived in the wilderness outside the city. And although the city clearly was a modern one, with a lot of industrial prowess, the forests and swamplands surrounding the city was still a dangerous place to visit. Therefore, the walls was kept in shape by diligent workers of the city. There was never any shortage of workers in the huge city either. But as it was peaceful times for the city of Haven, not much work was needed to keep The Wall in prime condition.

In one of the corners of the city, a building was standing. It was built up against the two walls of the wall that met there. It didn't look like much. It was in good shape, but not exactly the sort of building that you noticed when you passed by. That was also what most people did, passed by. People in the neighbourhood just accepted that it had just always been there. It had never changed owner. At least, not even the oldest person living in the neighbourhood could remember ever seeing anyone carry in boxer or furniture or any of the things that a person brought with him during a life. Not many people visited the house, and people in the area never really cared to wonder who lived there, or why no one ever visited.

Not that anyone would go out in this weather, anyway. The weather was truly frightful, and as the light from another lightning faded away, a flicker of light could be seen in the very top window of the house in the corner. Someone was awake.

In a big lofty attic, a man sat by a desk. The desk was clambered with papers, pens, inc and indescribable little trinkets, that most people probably would discard as junk. The sort of things you might find at the bottom of your backpack after a long journey. The man, who was barely visible to the naked eye, only luminated by a single candle on the desk, looked tired.

Not tired in the way of a man who needs a good nights sleep though. He looked tired in the way of a man who had lived one life for a long time. He looked as an old man, without carrying the common attributes of a man who had had a long life. His eyes showed an inner tiredness, but his physical attributes seemed to be frozen in time. At a quick glance in the dark room, he could surely not be older than fifty years old.

The man sighed. It had indeed been a journey. But measures of time did not matter much to him anymore. He stared at a paper in front of him. It was hopelessly blank. He muttered to himself.

"Time. Every story depends on it. But how do you tell a story that does not care for the logic of time?" He sighed. Then, with the solemn determination of a man who was obviously more used to a more direct approach to solving problems, he started writing.

"Countless eons ago…" The man stared at the words he had just written. Then he broke out in loud laughter, almost competing with the roar of the thunder. Still laughing loudly, he crumbled the paper into a small ball, and threw it against a wall farther down the loft. It hit a wall, and fell down to land on a pile of similar balls. The pile was starting to gain height.

"Sigh, how can writing be so hard?" In truth, he confessed to himself and the darkness of the room, he had never had to write anything. He had most certainly never had to write down the story he was trying to put on paper this night. He hadn't even ever told anyone the whole story. Not really. Not in the way he had experienced it. No one had ever heard his version of the story of his life. Even if it seemed to be a story often told.

Maybe it was for that very reason he tried to write it down, he asked himself. If it was written down, he never had to tell anyone, and the story, even if it was never to be read, would remain in the world. This stories purpose was not to be read. Its purpose was to be written, so that it would not be forgotten.

"Dammit Jak, just do this. Of all things you can do, this can't be what stops you", he muttered, now a bit angrily. He did not much care for failing. He placed a new paper in front of him. He wrote.

All the stories you have ever heard to this day, have followed a line. They start, they end, moving along the stream of time as a boat down a river. That is the one unbreakable rule of a story. They must start, they must end, and most often, time progresses alongside the story. But what happens between those two points is unique to each and every story.

I am trying to tell you my story. But this story does not care for the points of beginning and end, it does not follow the stream of time. That is what makes it such an elusive story. I guess, the only way to tell it really, is by letting you experience it the same way I did.

The story starts with my earliest memory. It starts at a beach, under an infinite blue sky. This is a place without problems. This is a place that does not know of any evil. This is a place that have people who does not know how to harm each other.

It starts in Sandover village…


	2. Chapter 2 Sandover Village

*** Hero of Time ***

_**Authors notes;**_

_Wow, that was a bit more positive feedback than I expected. The second chapter was already scrambling around in my brain, so here it is. As the story progresses, the chapters will hopefully grow longer. We need to set some tones first though._

_Bare with me!_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Sandover Village**_

An infinite blue sky stretches as far as the eye can see. In one direction, the sea lays clear, with the horizon far, far away, holding nothing but the promise of adventures. In the other direction, a huge mountain ridge rise towards the sky. At its feet, a sprawling green and shadow filled forest lays. Beneath the forest and the cliffs lays a long beach, with golden sand which in the bright sun shines as if it was real gold.

Between the beach and the cliffs a small village has taken shelter. A windmills sails turns slowly in the breeze from the sea. As if backing up against the cliff wall to hide from the imminent seas, which today seem at peace tough, the villages' houses stand alongside the cliffs side.

There are one house which does not seem to feel the need to shelter it self. On a small rock, just outside the waters edge, a house grows up, as a big green mushroom. The house does not look as it has been built, it looks as if it has grown there. At a closer look, you can almost see the trees growing through the house, supporting the roof.

On the beach's golden sand lies a young boy, not older than six years old. He is content with him self, lying in the sun, enjoying the salty breeze from the sea. He have spent the day exploring the village, and the beach. It was not that many days ago that he arrived at this place. Although, the memories of where he came from is starting to slip away from him. He remember being scared, but he also remembers feeling protected. There had been a bright light, a light that felt as if it shone through his entire body, through his very soul.

A seagull screamed, as it sailed through the air, on a current moving upwards, towards the village. The boy followed its flight with his gaze. As it landed on the top of the windmill, still creaking slowly round in the wind, the boys gaze shifted focus. Down the path from the village a small figure was making its way towards him. The boy could almost make out who it was, it was a familiar figure, someone he knew. He sat up in the sand, letting his hands play with a small, smooth seashell.

He recognised the figure as Samos. Samos was his, well, the boy realized that he didn't actually know what his relation to Samos actually was. He did know that he trusted him. He felt that the green old mossy little sage would look after him. As Samos came closer, which didn't go very fast as the Sage made his way through the loose sand, the boy could see that there was an even smaller figure than Samos walking along his side.

_*Hero of time**Hero of time**Hero of time**Hero of time**Hero of time**Hero of time*_

Damn all this sand! Samos was not a happy Sage, not one bit! Of course, he understood the important place he would have to play for the balance of the world in the coming years, but couldn't there at least be some decent roads at this place?! It was so much easier being the Green Sage, guardian of nature and balance, when you lived in a city. A city with decent roads.

He could see the boy, lying in the sand. At least he had not had any real problems adapting to the new scenery. That was a bit of a relief, as Samos would rather not have to deal with any childish tantrums. He sighed. Maybe he had bit of more than he could chew this time, he thought as he gently dragged the tiny little person in his hand with him.

"Jak!" Samos yelled at the boy as he got close. The boy got attentive, and got up on his feet. It hadn't been hard at all getting the kid used to the name Jak. That was also a relief for Samos, but maybe it wasn't really that odd. Jak, as Samos was trying to getting used to calling him, which was giving him a bit of a headache, had been called nothing but "Boy" and "kid" for several years. Having a name, any name, must be a real treasure for him, Samos thought.

But he would still not utter a single word.

"Come here Jak! I want you to meet someone!" Samos said as the met at the middle of the beach. The same seagull that Jak had watched just a couple of minutes ago screamed again as it circled over them.

"Jak, this is my daughter, Keira." Samos gently pushed the small girl holding his hands forward. "I am her father and sole custodian as of now, and I hope that you two can become friends."

Boy, this was unnerving for the Sage. And Samos did not enjoy being unnerved. This was something that made him angry, and he did not enjoy being angry. A Sage of Balance can't go around being angry! Suddenly he snapped back to reality, where Keira still stood holding his hand. She was looking at Jak with a curious stare.

"Keira, you can go and play with Jak, if you want to. Jak, promise me to keep Keira safe, do you hear?" Immediately, the two kids ran of along the beach, chasing each other.

"No shenanigans, you hear?!"

_*Hero of time**Hero of time**Hero of time**Hero of time**Hero of time**Hero of time*_

Jak smiled with his whole face. This could be the best day ever. He had a friend. For the first time he really could remember, he had a friend. They ran along the water, every now and then chasing after seagulls who were hacking in the seaweed for interesting food. As the kids ran towards the birds, they laughed and screamed. Well, at least Keira did.

She wasn't more than maybe a year younger than Jak. But she hadn't actually said a word to Jak since they met some hour ago. Not that it mattered, they would be friends forever, Jak thought to himself. Words weren't something that was all that important to Jak. You could usually get along just fine without them. Some people talked to much, Jak thought.

"Hey! What are you doing playing with HER?!" Jak looked around him in chock, stopping dead still. Where did that voice come from?

On the top of a rather large rock, that Jak and Keira had been chasing each other around, sat a kid. It was the smallest, most orange kid Jak had ever seen. He stared at him, not understanding what this boys problem was.

"You can't go around playing with GIRLS" the small boy said, as he jumped down from the rock. "You'll get COOTIES!" The boy stared at Jak, looking dead serious.

Keira and Jak stared at him. He was indeed a very small boy, almost shorter than Keira. Then, they looked at each other. Then back at the boy. Then Keira laughed, and Jak rolled in the sand in silent laughter.

"Hey, don't laugh! I know a lot of things about this sort of stuff!"

_*Hero of time**Hero of time**Hero of time**Hero of time**Hero of time**Hero of time*_

When they first arrived, Samos had been worried that the villagers living here would be hostile and all too curious about the Sage and the young boys' origin. Alas, he had not had to worry. The people of Sandover were more than happy to welcome a Sage to the village. Apparently, as the Mayor had explained, Sandover was the only village as far as he knew that did not have a Sage.

Samos did not care much for the Mayor. He seemed much to eager to control the daily doings of the villagers. That was not what a Mayor ought to do.

That was Sage-work! Samos muttered to himself. At least the blasted Mayor had welcomed them, and been nothing but happy to let Samos move in to the old look out-post standing on a rock rising from the sea.

Samos had at their arrival at the new home encouraged the small trees growing between the floorboards to grow big, to become strong, and to take root, just as he planned to do. The Sage shuddered. He was standing in his window, looking at three small figures running around at the beach.

He sighed. He sighed a lot these days he realized. It was unnerving knowing what the future hold. He tried not to think about what he knew. He was certain that the divine Precursors would guide his actions to the right outcome, if he didn't try so hard. It was that divine interference that had told him to adopt the small girl as his own, he told himself.

She had been playing under a table at the mayors' house when he had been there to visit today. As he talked to that retched man, something had taken off his shoes. He had been furious! You do NOT remove a Sages shoes! As he bent down to look under the table for the shoe thief, a small face with an enormous smile had looked right back at him. And he knew, right then, that this was his daughter, and he would love her.

"Who is this little one then?" He had asked the mayor, anger all gone and forgotten.

"This is Keira. She's an orphan, living here with me. We all help out taking care of her, since her mother died."

It had taken a bit of argumentation from Samos end to convince the Mayor that Keira should live with Samos. But in the end, Samos was the Sage of the village now, and the Mayor knew better than to argue with a Sage. People who could absorb and control the elements usually got what they wanted.

Keira had crawled up in Samos knee, still holding his wooden shoes. She had looked at him intently. Then she had hugged him, and it was decided. He was her father, and that was how it would be.

Once again, Samos sighed. He felt that things moved so fast. How could it feel that way, in a place that was clearly so incredibly slow? Sure, he was used to being the coolheaded and tactic man in a fast and bluntly aggressive city. Here, he was the fast and aggressive man in a peaceful and calm village.

"This is a good place to grow old at. And to grow up at, isn't it?" he asked the air.

A small bird landed in his hair.


	3. Chapter 3 Growing up

*** Hero of Time ***

_**Authors notes;**_

_So I'm not one for long chapters. That's just something to deal with. Anyways, here's the third chapter, and the fourth one is currently on the way. And I can tell you, there's gonna be some serious stuff happening there!_

_Also, I made a cover picture. Yay me. _

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Growing up**_

"DARN FRIKKIN ROOTS!" The boy called Daxter screamed in pain. They had decided to go camping.

It had been roughly a month since Jak had arrived at Sandover village. He, Keira and Daxter had been pretty much inseparable for that time. They had played together, explored the entire surrounding area around the village together. They swam in the sea, they climbed in the trees. Daxter was always the quickest to the top, with Jak just behind.

They had their meals together, sometimes at some villagers' house, some times at Samos's hut. Although none of the three favoured the food that Samos offered the kids. Nuts and berries, that's food for a bird, Daxter had proclaimed one night. Fit for a birdbrain then, Samos had snorted. For some reason Jak could not comprehend, Samos and Daxter behaved as the worst of enemies.

They slept together as well, either in the small space under Samos's hut, or where ever they now happened to be when they felt tired. As long as they didn't venture to long from the village they had nothing to fear.

"Isn't roots supposed to be UNDER the ground?" Daxter whined. He had tripped over a root for the third time since they entered the forest on the cliffs above the village. They had decided to camp out under the stars in the forest just below the old Precursor temple. When they had entered the forest, the temples big monoliths had risen above the trees, majestically stretching towards the sky. Jak couldn't remember ever seeing anything like it, as the bronze pillars shone brilliantly in the light from the slowly setting sun.

If Jak were to be entirely honest with himself, he couldn't actually remember a whole lot. It felt as if he had just woken up from a very long dream. No matter how hard he thought about it now, the earliest thing he could remember was an incredibly bright light.

"Daxter, are you sure you know the way to this "Best Camping Place Ever" of yours?" Keira asked, as the remaining sunlight started to having problems finding it's way through the thick leaves in the forest roof. It was getting dark, fast.

"Of course I do! It's MY secret best camping place ever, isn't it?" Daxter sounded offended. Although, Jak had learned, the boy did that all the time. He seemed to think that every little bit of criticism was a direct attack on his person. Maybe he hadn't heard many kind words in his life, Jak wondered to himself.

Over the forests roof, the sun disappeared below the mountains.

_*Hero of time**Hero of time**Hero of time**Hero of time**Hero of time**Hero of time*_

Samos sat on a patch of grass just outside his hut. The sun was setting, but still birds were flying around, chasing each other playfully through the air. A small blue and yellow bird sat at a rock in front of Samos, watching him. Samos looked very amusing.

The Green Sage was, quite angrily, trying to comb out his hair. This was not an easy task, as his big afro had entire colonies of moss and different fungi living there freely. And as Samos combed his hair out, he tried to leave the moss as unscathed, gently re-planting it in a flat pot beside him as he got pieces of it out.

He had decided to take on this project earlier this afternoon, when the little bird sitting on the stone in front of him now, had tried to make a nest in his hair for the sixth time that week.

As he slowly made progress with his project, he tried to gather his thoughts. He talked to the bird. At least it didn't talk back at him, like that wretched boy Daxter!

"That Daxter boy is a troublemaker if I ever saw one! He is loud, obnoxious and rude. And he has no respect for his elders!" The bird gave him a little tweet.

Samos was a bit worried, as well. This was a contributing factor to his anger. He did not like being worried over something he couldn't remember. Over the past couple of weeks, he could almost feel his memories disappearing from him, only to sometimes resurface as unexplainable feelings and notions. Like the extreme irritation he felt towards the small village boy.

He knew that he had come here from the future Sandover, which was much, much different. He also knew that his mission was to guard and keep safe the three children that were camping in the forest right now. But all the details of his previous life, all the answers to his "Why?"-questions, they had started to blur and disappear.

Samos was certain that this was a survival mechanism of his own mind. It couldn't be healthy for the brain, even a great one such as Samos's, to try and remember things that was a part of your imminent future, as well a part of your past. The brain had to forget something. And it was giving Samos a horrible headache.

Another small bird landed on his shoulder and tweeted loudly in his ear.

_*Hero of time**Hero of time**Hero of time**Hero of time**Hero of time**Hero of time*_

Jak was sure that they were lost now. They had walked for what felt like hours, and he felt that they must be deep inside the dark forest. In the night, the forest suddenly seemed to hold a lot more dangers than it had seemed to do in the daylight.

"Daxter, we're lost right?" Keira said, as if she could read Jaks mind.

"No way! We're, ehm, we're almost there!" Daxters voice contained a tiny trace of doubt. He knew certain parts of the forest could be dangerous at night.

"There it is! We're here!"

They stood at the foot of a steep little hill, rising up amongst the trees. The tree kids made their way up, having to use both hand and feet to get a good grip.

"Now, isn't this view just SPECTACTULAR?!" Daxter seemed relieved Jak thought. Maybe they had been lost for a little while, but at least his friend had found his was again. Right? Jak pushed the doubt of his friend away, and relaxed in the grass, looking up at the stars. It sure was an amazing place to be at.

They were in height with most of the trees crowns, and above them was a huge black sky with what seemed to be an infinite amount of stars. As Jak, Keira and Daxter lay there, looking silently up at the stars, Jak felt as if he could fly. There were no limits in this world, he and his friends could go anywhere they wanted.

Suddenly, a noise came from the forest, and the trees a little bit to their right rustled heavily. Someone was making their way through the forest, not quite as gently as the kids had. A bit scared, but mostly curious, Jak looked down from the hill. Down by the trees roots, three big hairy figures lurked. They seemed to walk on all fours, splitting their weight on both arms and legs.

Jak squinted, trying to make as much as he could in the darkness, with only the moonlight and the stars to illuminate the scene. Lucky for Jak, tonight was a full moon, and the moon shone brightly. Close beside him, Keira and Daxter also tried to make out the scene below them.

"Lurkers!" hissed Daxter, suddenly a lot quieter than he usually was. Jak looked confused at Daxter, not knowing at all what these creatures were.

"They are a primitive folk, living up in the northern parts of the forest. They keep away from the village, and mostly sleep all day. They're only dangerous if they're provoked." Daxter explained.

"Or hungry" Daxter added.

_*Hero of time**Hero of time**Hero of time**Hero of time**Hero of time**Hero of time*_

Several hours passed. The lurkers had made it comfortable for themselves at the foot of the hill. They had started a small fire, and were cooking something that Jak couldn't see. It smelled delicious, Jak thought. That was a bit of an distressing thought though. Who knew what the lurkers was cooking?

Their fire had one upside though, if you could call it an upside. The light it contributed allowed Jak to get a closer look at the creatures. They were certainly very big, and entirely covered in purple hair. They had big, yellow eyes that Jak tried not to look straight into, even though he was fairly sure that the lurkers would not be able to spot them, where they lay as flat as they possible could on top of the hill.

For several hours more they lay there, watching the lurkers below. They didn't seem dangerous. Except for their frightful looks, and a foul smell of old meat and wet animal hair. It still seemed as a good idea to stay hidden, all three kids agreed.

As three tired little kids saw the sun start to make its journey up on the sky, the lurkers put out their fire, and started to hastily make way north, towards the mountains. As Daxter had said, they did not seem to enjoy the sunlight all too much. Maybe it had something to do with their thick fur, Jak thought.

As soon as the lurkers no longer could be heard making their way though the forest, all three kids got down from the hill, and ran the opposite direction.

It wasn't that hard finding the way back to the village in the daylight, and with the motivation of lurkers behind them. Above them, a small yellow and blue bird happily flew in the early morning light.

_*Hero of time**Hero of time**Hero of time**Hero of time**Hero of time**Hero of time*_

"I don't care what you say, Keira's been WEIRD lately!" Jak sighed soundlessly as his best friend whined. There had been some tension the last year though, he had to admit that. Keira did not spend as much time with the boys anymore as she had once done. They were still the best of friends, just as they had been so many years ago, when they fled from the lurkers. But they were different persons now.

It had been seven years since Jak had arrived in Sandover.

"She looks at you in a funny way you know?" Daxter said to Jak, who suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Maybe she fancies you?" Daxter looked smug. "Or, she's just envious of you for all the time you get to spend with ME!"

Jak looked at his friend with kind disbelief. He loved his friend with all his heart, but he had a hard time believing anyone would be envious at him for the relation they had. His friend was small as thin, almost as small as when they had first met, and he was nothing else but obnoxious. Daxter never stopped talking. That wasn't anything that Jak had any problem with, since he himself didn't talk.

"Aaaanyways, we should go to Samos hut. Keira said she had something she wanted to show us. Old greenstuff too…" Daxter jumped of the big rock he and Jak had been sitting on. It was the same rock that Daxter had been sitting on the very day the two of them had met.

"Race ya!" Daxter yelled, as he set of across the warm sand at a sprit. Jak smiled, and set off after his friend.


End file.
